The invention relates to a sterilization tray.
Surgical instruments are typically stored, transported and prepared for use in sterilization trays. The trays include rigid enclosing walls to provide protection. The walls are typically perforated with multiple holes to allow ingress and egress of a sterilant, e.g. steam, when the tray is placed in a sterilizer. Typically, the trays are wrapped in paper or cloth to maintain the sterility of the contents in storage. It is desirable for the trays to have smooth exteriors, e.g. rounded corners, ruggedness, light weight, high thermal conductivity, and low cost construction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,612 teaches a sterilization tray having plastic end panels or comer pieces to simplify the construction of the tray. The patent points out that trays are typically constructed of stamped and folded sheet metal and that it is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to produce a tray with rounded corners using such a construction.
It is further desirable for the trays to have comfortable gripping surfaces and stackability. Increasingly, such trays are used in conjunction with European DIN standard storage containers. A typical DIN container will contain one or more trays stacked within it. Typical prior art trays include one set of handles for lifting the tray from the DIN container and a second set of handles for carrying the tray.
The present invention provides a sterilization tray having a smooth exterior, ruggedness, light weight, high thermal conductivity, comfortable gripping surfaces, stackability, and low cost construction. The tray is constructed of stamped and folded sheet metal, but in such a way as to provide rounded corners. This construction makes a rugged, lightweight, and low cost tray. A molded handle insert is attached to the ends of the tray to provide multiple utility of reducing the number of handles required, maximizing space utilization, providing a comfortable gripping surface on the outside and inside of the tray, and providing stackability.